


Labs and Lose

by Alphaphageti



Series: Super and Her Squad [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphaphageti/pseuds/Alphaphageti
Summary: Tomy finally gets Kara into the lab but gets interrupted by Steve.





	

In the cold lab of the Avengers tower Kara stands in front of Tony wearing black shorts and a tank top. Not cold but unsure she rubs her arms slowly. 

"How is this gonna start? Do I just start lifting things or what?" Kara glances at Steve he sits off to the side reading a newspaper. 

"Okay height?" Steve sits on the counter with a clipboard. 

"Um like 5'3...."

"So about 160... Now weight?" 

Kara shifts nervously. "That shouldn't matter"

"Okay fine I'll put about 50-55 kg. Now age?" Steve looks up as Kara shifts from foot to foot adjusting her shorts awkwardly. 

"Well biologically I'm 25 but i was born like 70 years ago."

"Okay 25 it is. Now powers? Take your time."

"I've got... Super strength, speed, vision, hearing and smell. Also flight, heat vision , freeze breath, and I'm basically indestructible. That's all I know."

"Huh, well let's look at what makes you tick..."

"Hey she isn't some machine!" Steve jumps to her defence at the light comment. 

"Steve! He's just a machine person. Just like you being a military person." Steve just sits down perfectly satisfied. 

"Let's start with your flight, so stand up straight.!" Tony grabs six black sticker looking things and puts one on each of her thighs, and biceps and the last two went onto her temple. "Now float a bit into the air for me..."

Kara floats up slowly to above a foot off the ground and panics when the computers beep at a high frequency. "What's it say?!"

Tony is quiet for a second as he reads the data. "You have your own gravity but it's disproportionate to your mass. You can control your own gravity field!"

Kara lands "So? What's it mean?"

"You can fly because you can alter the gravity that affects you. You basically are your own planet. Your gravity pushes you in the direction in which you want to fly."

Kara blushes and pulls the sensors off. "Okay then what next?"

"Hmm let's play with the sunshine!" Tony gestures for her to go put the sensors back on and to enter a side room. 

Kara slowly enters the room and it likes up brightly and she can tell it's synthetic sunlight. "Is this all?"

"Nope. I heard you grew up with a red dwarf sun. So I figured that we could toy with the red and yellow sunlight. You ready?"

Kara gives a nod for yes but nothing happens so she repeats it verbally and the room turns to a red tint and Kara knows that most of her powers are gone. "They're gone! I can't see you!" Kara cries out worried. 

"Kara it's okay! You'll be fine!" Steve reassures her getting up quickly when he hears her voice raise. 

"Yes Kara your powers will come back for now try and use your powers." As Kara tried to use her powers nothing works but then she takes flight.

"My flight works." Kara lands and Tony's data returns to normal. 

"Any idea why those two work?"

"Well most people had flight on Krypton but not everyone had the extra strength."

Tony quickly saves his data and watched as Steve gets a phone call and leaves the room. Kara leaves the room and walks close to Tony. 

"Do you think you'd be able to like recreate that but like smaller?" Kara looks at her feet while talking quietly. 

"Why would I make something that makes you weaker?" Tony looks amazed she would ask for something like that. 

"Well I can't hug people without holding back a lot and I don't want to accidentally hurt someone."

Tony laughs and gestures to the door "By someone you mean Steve?" He continues to laugh and shake his head causing Kara to blush deeper and deeper before Tony agrees to it. 

Steve bursts through the door "Stark! Get your suit, we need to go. Kara you can't come!" Kara complains but gets shut down so just down and grumbles to herself. She hears the two talking about kryptonite as they walk down the hallway.

-//-  
-Living room-

Kara sits on the couch with her good friend Wanda flipping through the shows. The TV suddenly goes to a breaking news channel and both Kara and Wanda sit up and look at each other. 

"Should we go?" Wanda looks at Kara, the more experienced hero. 

"Let's watch and see" the TV shows footage of a giant alien figure of large amounts of muscle using kryptonian abilities on a trio of heroes. One hero clearly superman with his bright blue suit. Another being Iron man flying around launching energy blasts at the monster. The last makes Kara's gut sink as the person has a round shield. 

Wanda's hair burst and she knows Kara has changed. They both look at the TV again just as Superman flies at the monster with a green sword. The sword stabs through the monster who unleashes a blast of heat vision trying to destroy everything it can. The TV cuts off just after they see Superman's limp body drop to the ground. 

-a few hours later-  
Steve and Tony walk through the door while Steve gets stopped by a frantic Wanda. Tony takes Wanda and leads her away, while Steve heads to where Kara is kneeling in her suit. 

Steve walks up beside her and puts his arms around her pulling her into his chest. Feeling her rise and fall as she lets out quiet sobs, Steve begins to feel guilty. "I'm sorry. I should have done more."

"Shut up! Don't make me have to decide who Id rather have lost! You or Kal! It's impossible!" Kara's sobs grow louder. 

Steve quietly picks the woman up and takes her to her room and lies her down on her bed. He lies next to her and strokes her hair as she slowly drifts off. When she is finally asleep Steve leaves to go talk to Tony who was waiting in the living room since they had left. 

"Steve. I'm going to be quick, because the press are going to want something, but you need to tell her."

"She's destroyed I don't want to hurt her more." Steve looks down knowing that Tony is right. 

"Better to hear it now than to find out on her own." Steve was about to respond when they hear loud screaming and whimpering coming from Kara's room, so they rush to it. 

Steve heads right to Kara grabbing her to reassure her but gets flung into the wall. He gets up and grabs Kara again, but this time she wakes up and pulls him in and starts sobbing into him. 

"Tomorrow Tony."

-//-

In the morning Kara looks around happy to find Steve still holder her. He quickly stirs as he feels her wake and he looks down at her.

"Do you want to get up?" He asks knowing that she is not all right. She shakes her head but gets up anyway. 

"What happened to the wall?" She points to the broken drywall. Steve just shrugs and Kara disappears into her bathroom. Soon she comes out in sweats and a baggy sweatshirt with her hair in a messy bun. 

"Let's go get some donuts and icecream." Kara nods and Steve leads her into the kitchen. There they encounter almost a dozen boxes of donuts and a large variety of flowers. Tony stands nearby with a donut in hand. 

"There are plenty of them left and ice cream in the freezer. A lot of people send their condolences." Tony leaves and gives Steve a nod which goes unnoticed by Kara who had already eaten two donuts and pulled out some ice cream. 

After watching her eat a carton of ice cream and two dozen donuts all while trying to make her smile, being successful once or twice, Steve turns to Kara who answers with a serious face. 

"Tell me about last night."

Steve talks vaguely about the details of the fight and explains that they had confiscated a large number of kryptonite weapons. "Also the DEO was there..."

"Oh Rao! I should call Alex! Where is my phone!" Kara goes to find her phone but stops when she feels Steve grab her hand. "Steve? What's wrong?"

"Alex was there but in the end she got hit by the abominations heat vision. She's been in and out of surgeries all night. She just went into another one ten minutes ago." Steve looks at his hands feeling guilty again. "She made me promise not to let you see her."

"Steve where is she?" Kara walks close to Steve her eyes stinging as she tried not to cry again.

Steve doesn't look up. "You need your sister It should have been me." Kara looks at him with horror written on her face. 

"Steve! You don't mean that! You can't mean that! I need my sister but you! I can't lose you! I can't becuase... Becuase I love you!" Kara freezes and ends her outburst which makes Steve look at her. 

He stands up and pulls her in. "I know. I know. I'll take care of you. What ever you want just say it." 

Kara is quiet for a while before peeking up at Steve "Can you kiss me?"


End file.
